


First Time

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, older top/younger bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe begs Jazz to take his virginity and the mech reluctantly says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A commission on tumblr for mega-purrv! This couple is quickly growing on me. Sideswipe may be a little jerk, but Jazz is just so easygoing.
> 
> (Plus cliché name is cliché XD)

“Hello? Earth to Sideswipe?” Bee asked with mo small amount of irritation and tossed a piece of scrap metal at the younger bots helm.

It landed with a light thunk and effectively startled Swipe out of his thought processes.

“Huh? What?” Sideswipe said as he turned to his ‘commanding officer’.

Bee sighed and put a servo to his temple.

“I _said_ did you manage to go check the north woods this morning? Primus ‘Swipe where is your processor today?”

In truth Sideswipes processor was very elated and up in the clouds. Who cared about work when he had something special waiting for him after dark? He felt a surge of excitement and tried to hide it as he reassured Bumblebee that he would most certainly take care of whatever the frag he wanted.

Jazz had finally agreed to interface with him. Properly. Like full penetration and everything. It took a lot of convincing, begging, whining, and general bothering to get Jazz to agree, and now Sideswipe couldn’t focus on anything else.

Of course this wasn’t the actual first time they had gotten intimate. Servos and mouths were the usual devices but Jazz always stopped there. It was some sort of moral dilemma that the white bot was going through. Sideswipe had been willing from the get go, but Jazz insisted they wait.

His usual excuse was that he ‘didn’t think Sideswipe was ready’, or that they hadn't known each other ‘long enough’. The last one is total slag because Jazz has voiced his appreciation for casual interface, but Sideswipe tried to be understanding and accept that Jazz wanted to wait. Jazz was the older mech after all. Maybe he knew something that Sideswipe didn’t.

But that didn’t change the fact that Jazz had agreed to interface with him and Sideswipe was more than giddy about it. He never believed in that ‘first time should be special’ malarkey. Pit he’d throw his virginity at anyone who would take it at this point, but he wanted to do it with Jazz. Jazz always gave Sideswipe so much and he just wanted t return the favor you know?

Sideswipe was a bundle of nerves once the sun fell. His excitement turned into a good kind of nervous as he bid farewell to his teammates and hurried to his and Jazz’s meeting place. It was a rundown building, an old factory apparently, so it was nice, spacious, and blissfully empty.

Jazz hadn't shown up yet, which was normal, so Sideswipe made himself comfy on the cushions they had laid out as a makeshift berth. It wasn’t hard to get comfortable, but the wait was slowly killing him.

Thankfully he only had to wait for a few clicks, because Jazz’s ped steps echoed throughout the building. Sideswipe propped himself up on his elbows and gave Jazz a big grin when he came into view.

“Hey baby,” Jazz greeted and barely finished his last syllable before Sideswipe was yanking him onto the berth.

Sideswipe chuckled mischievously and tussled with Jazz for a minute. Jazz, who was used to the play wrestling by now, merely allowed himself to be pinned down onto the cushions, and Sideswipe straddled his hips looking proud.

“Well I’d ask if you were happy to see me, but I can see that question is redundant,” Jazz said with a well worn smile.

Happy was an understatement. Instead of answering or adding to the banter, Sideswipe leaned down and gave Jazz a hungry kiss.

Jazz kissed back and it made Sideswipes engines rev. Their kisses were always perfect. At least to Sideswipe they were. The credit had to go to Jazz’s lips. They were so smooth and talented.

“Mmm hey ‘Swipe?” Jazz mumbled in between eager kisses. Sideswipe reluctantly let those perfect lips go, and Jazz gave him another dazzling smile. “We gotta talk first.”

Sideswipe groaned. Why? Couldn’t they just get to the good parts? Hadn't they already talked enough?

“What about?” Sideswipe asked and tried his best to keep the pout out of his voice.

The smile stayed but Jazz still managed to look stern.

“That even though you coerced me into this I’m still calling the shots. I’m setting the pace and if you complain too much I’ll stop. Ya dig?”

This time Sideswipe let himself pout. Spoilsport.

“Fine,” he sighed but perked up. “Does this mean we can start?”

Jazz mumbled and rolled them over so Sideswipe was laying on the soft padding. Swipe grinned up at Jazz and eagerly accepted the given kiss. Their romps always started like this. Soft kissing, maybe some groping, but even though Jazz talked big Sideswipe knew that Jazz couldn’t resist him. The pace always sped up and it was only Sideswipes fault half the time.

And this time was no different. With Sideswipe having been ready to go for hours and Jazz probably excited too even though he wasn’t showing it, their touches became insistent. More grabby and intimate as the kiss deepened.

As Sideswipe slipped his glossa into Jazz’s mouth the saboteurs’ servos tapped on his interface panel in a silent order for him to open. An order which Sideswipe eagerly obeyed and exposed his heated array to the chilly Earth air.

When Jazz slipped a servo into Sideswipes waiting valve there was a wonderful burning sensation. This wasn’t really new. Jazz has slipped a servo in before, and the drag against sensitive nodes felt just as wonderful as it had the first time.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the uncomfortable stretch when Jazz added a second. This was new territory, and his little touched valve fluttered around the intrusion. Jazz started to thrust his fingers agonizingly slow. They’d slip in, all the way to Jazz’s palm, then curl and _drag_ their way back out with the occasional scissor to help Sideswipe accommodate what was to come.

“Mm…Jazz,” Sideswipe moaned and arched as Jazz scissored his servos particularly wide.

“You’ll be okay baby,” Jazz purred into Sideswipes audial, making his plating shutter with unrepressed arousal.

Jazz continued to whisper sweet nothings as he added a third servo. That actually made Sideswipe hiss through his denta. Jazz noticed his discomfort and slowed down but didn’t relent. Sideswipe was actually kind of thankful for the urgency. He’d waited long enough! Plus there was still a very real possibility of him getting cold peds and wanting to back out. Jazz’s pace prevented him from thinking of anything other than that deep burn in his valve.

Just as Sideswipe was starting to get the hand of relaxing his insides, Jazz’s servos stopped.

“You alright? Any second thoughts?” Jazz asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Sideswipe felt heat rush to his cheeks and he shook his head. He just didn’t trust his voice right now, but Jazz got the message just the same. He withdrew his servos and Sideswipe heard the distinctive click of his interfacing panels pulling away.

Jazz’s equipment was nothing impressive. Unmodded, proportional, and nicely colored, his spike stood proudly from its housing and Sideswipe almost glitched when he saw a droplet of pink liquid come from what was obviously Jazz’s valve.

Jazz came closer and Sideswipe laid his head back into the cushions. He didn’t think he could watch this part. Even now his spark was throbbing with anticipation, and his vents hitched when he felt the blunt head of Jazz’s spike poke at his valve lips.

Feeling a rush of sudden panic, Sideswipe fumbled around until he found one of Jazz’s hands and clenched it tight. Jazz pulled their joint hands up to his lips and gave the back of Sideswipes palm a gentle kiss as he lightly began to push his hips forward.

The kiss calmed him a bit, but a whimper still came from his lips. This felt much bigger than Jazz’s servos. Certainly longer, and although his valve easily started to calibrate to Jazz’s girth there was still a few twinges of discomfort.

“See?” Jazz suddenly said above him. “You took the whole thing like a trooper.”

Sideswipe’s optics shot open and he couldn’t resist looking down where their bodies were joined. Well. So he did.

“That….was easier than I thought it’d be,” Sideswipe said in awe and gave his valve an experimental squeeze.

They both grunted at the stimulation, but Jazz managed a hearty laugh.

“Baby I told you I ain’t gonna rip you in half. I’m not that much bigger than you and you were so ready to go you barely needed any prep.”

Jazz settled over him and the heat from their chassis felt both smothering and welcoming in the chilly night, and Sideswipe leaned up to nuzzle and nip at the base of Jazz’s jaw.

The first thrust was shallow but it lit up Sideswipes sensory net. The second made him gasp and it was immediately apparent to Sideswipe that yes, he could certainly get used to this.

Jazz started up an even pace, going out about halfway and pushing back in fully. The slow burn gradually faded and soon Sideswipe didn’t even remember it was there in the first place. Each drag lit up his sensors and made electricity arc across their nodes as the friction slowly built.

Suddenly feeling like he had nothing to do with his hands, Sideswipe untangled their servos so he could wrap his arms around Jazz’s neck. It made Jazz have to lead further down and Sideswipe reveled in the closeness, especially when Jazz started to kiss him slow and sloppy.

He felt his overload building in a different way that with his spike. It was much hotter, and resonated somewhere deeper inside him. Somehow it made it feel more intense, and the cries coming out of him became more frequent. Jazz remained unfazed, but the occasional groan of hunger was more than enough for Sideswipe. He wanted to beg Jazz to go faster, to chase that hot feeling in his tanks, but he refrained. The slow and fluid pace of Jazz’s hips were letting him enjoy the sensation, and he felt himself just at the tip of overload for many clicks before it finally hit him.

Just like he hypothesized, it was more intense than with his spike. His body snapped taut, and his vocalizer glitched with static. His optics squeezed shut and he clung to Jazz desperately as his overload lasted far longer than usual—only made more enjoyable by Jazz’s continuous thrusting—but he let out an undignified squeak when he felt his valve fill up with a burst of cool fluid.

It took him a moment to register that fluid was Jazz’s transfluid, but when he did it threw him into a secondary minor overload that had them both gasping as he clenched and fluttered. Jazz slowed until he was lazily thrusting, barely moving at all honestly, but Sideswipe whined at the glorious oversensitivity.

When Jazz finally stopped his spike retracted and he rolled to lay beside Sideswipe while their fans whirred heartily to cool their frames. Even though Sideswipe wanted to cuddle he didn’t have the willpower to try, so he simply laid there and watched the ceiling spin.

Jazz was the first to break the silence.

“How was it?” He asked smugly. He knew the answer.

Sideswipe managed a shrug and tossed Jazz a smirk as he replied, “Meh. Could have been better.”

Jazz chuckled and pulled Sideswipe close as he muttered into his audial, “Little glitchhead…quiet or I’ll give you something to ‘meh’ about.”

They didn’t recharge immediately, but enjoyed the silent afterglow until the fluids in Sideswipes valve became too uncomfortable, and he was forced to leave Jazz’s warm arms to quickly clean himself up, but he eagerly returned and flopped onto the cushions with a sigh.

“Hmm my back hurts,” he said although his tone was rather cheery.

“Yeah baby sorry about that. Want me to rub it in the morning?” Jazz asked slowly.

Sideswipe nodded and hummed as Jazz threw an arm over him. The weight was nice, the tingle in his valve was nice, this whole thing was just _nice_. It quickly made him comfortable enough to recharge despite it being rather early, but he found he could be bothered to care, especially with Jazz’s intakes rumbling in a snore beside him.


End file.
